Hogan's Heroes Wiki
Welcome to the Hogan's Heroes Wiki, a database that anyone can edit. The Hogan's Heroes Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference database for everything related to Hogan's Heroes. In this wiki, started on November 19, 2005, we are currently working on articles. Hogan's Heroes is a television sitcom that ran on the CBS television network from 1965 to 1971. Starring Bob Crane as Colonel Hogan, the show was set at Stalag 13, a German prisoner-of-war camp for Western Allied prisoners during World War II. In the plot, Stalag 13 was a "Luft Stalag", located near the village of Hammelburg, run by the German Air Force (Luftwaffe) for Allied Air Force personnel. But underneath that camp, the POWs had plans of their own.... '' - - Episode List '' Categories Television Stories Television Stories | Seasons Information Characters | Actors | Guest Stars | Extras | Writers | Directors | Producers |Locations | Weapons and Equipment | Miscellaneous Links to History Armed Forces | Prisoners of War | Actual Events Hogan's Heroes News Hogan's Heroes: 49 years ago Wednesday (September 24, 1965), Hold That Tiger, the second Hogan's Heroes episode, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 75 years ago today (September 24, 1939), the Battle of Grodno ends as a Soviet victory; the Battle of Husynne was fought and ended as a Soviet victory. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 47 years ago yesterday (September 23, 1967), D-Day at Stalag 13, the third episode of the third season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 48 years ago yesterday (September 23, 1966), The Schultz Brigade, the second episode of the second season of Hogan's Heroes, first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 71 years ago yesterday (September 23, 1943) the Italian Social Republic is formed by Nazi Germany as a puppet state. --------------- World War II: 75 years ago Monday (September 23, 1939), the Battle of Krasnobród was fought and ended as a Polish victory. --------------- World War II: 75 years ago Monday (September 22, 1939), the Battle of Cześniki ends with both the Polish and German combatants withdrawing; the Battle of Lwów ends as a Soviet victory. --------------- World War II: 75 years ago Sunday (September 21, 1939), the Battle of Cześniki begins. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 79 years ago Sunday (September 21, 1935), Sigrid Valdis, who played Hilda, during season two through six of Hogan's Heroes, was born in Bakersfield, California. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 44 years ago Saturday (September 20, 1970), Cuisine à la Stalag 13, the first episode of the sixth and final season of Hogan's Heroes first appeared on CBS. --------------- World War II: 75 years ago Saturday (September 20, 1939), the Battle of Kampinos Forest ends as Polish troops retreat; Polish troops start to retreat from Sarny; the Battle of Grodno begins. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago Friday (September 19, 1944), Finland and the Soviet Union sign the Moscow Armistice, ending the Continuation War; the Battle of Hürtgen Forest begin. --------------- World War II: 75 years ago Friday (September 19, 1939), the Battles of Kępa Oksywska and of the Bzura ends as German victories; the Battle of Wilno ends as a Soviet victory; the Battle of Wólka Węglowa is fought and ends as a Polish tactical victory against German troops --------------- World War II: 75 years ago Thursday (September 18, 1939, the Battle of Wilno between Soviet and Polish troops begin; the Battle of Kobryń ends with the withdrawal of Polish troops because of the Soviet invasion in the east. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 114 years ago Thursday (September 18, 1907) Leon Askin, who played General Burkhalter during all six seasons of Hogan's Heroes, was born in Vienna, Austria. --------------- Five articles have been nominated for featured article: Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, The Prince from the Phone Company, Hold That Tiger, The Flight of the Valkyrie and The Late Inspector General. New nominations are still needed for the Featured Article. Featured Article German Bridge is Falling Down German Bridge is Falling Down is the seventh episode of the Hogan's Heroes TV show Season One. It was originally aired on October 29, 1965. Plot Details The episode begins with Schultz conducting a night time count of the prisoners of Barracks 2. The count has been asked for by Hogan, after he has earlier claimed that some of his men have been thinking of "some crazy escape plan." After the count has been conducted and the prisoners have been dismissed, Klink tells Hogan how appreciative he is of being informed about his men thoughts of escaping. Hogan, as he speaks with Klink, tells his men to "Smoke 'em if you got them," which his men do. Meanwhile, high in the air, the pilot and co-pilot of a passing American bomber soon sees the lighted arrow that is created by the prisoners' lighters, which point towards a nearby bridge. The plane, which is the lead plane of a bomber squadron, leads the others towards the bridge. The plane then leads the attack on the bridge, as the pilot promises the bombardier that he would give him a 3 day pass if he hits the bridge. The planes then start the attack before heading back for England. The next day, Klink informs the prisoners that the bridge is still standing, only being damaged by the attack. After a prisoner (Carter) in the ranks comments that they would eventually get the bridge, Klink demands that the guilty party confess by stepping forward. All of the prisoners from Barracks 2 then step forward. After they have done it a second time, Klink informs the prisoners that since they are all guilty, then the recreation hall would be closed to them for a week. Hogan protests, announcing that they would be deprived of hearing their Tommy Dorsey records. Klink shows his 'sympathy' by announcing to them that the rec hall would now be closed for two weeks. He then have the prisoners dismissed. Now knowing that the planes have been unable to destroy the bridge, the prisoners decide to come up with a plan of their own to destroy it. Read more... * Recently featured: The Informer, Hans Schultz, Andrew Carter Category:Browse